Kogomei Nara
| birthdate =April 26 | age =21 | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type =AB | hometown = | countryoforigin =Konohagakure | countryofliving =Yoshigakure | affiliation =Konohagakure Jonin | partner =Ace Korimachi | previous partner = | family =Kogomei's Mother (Unnamed) | clan =Nara Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Jōnin | classification =Shinobi | reg = | academy =13 | chunin =14 | jonin =16 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Field of Lines Trait Seal | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Backgroung Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Gojutsu Word Techniques (語術, Gojutsu) are unique techniques Kogomei in battle, through use of her Kasei no Hon, and Kasei no Fude. Her techniques are often compared to Shodōjutsu, but it is quite different, as she can give her creations life itself, through use of he paintbrush. Honjutsu Book Techniques (本術, Honjutsu) are unique techniques Kogomei uses through her Kasei no Hon, or Book of Change. She uses this in combination with Fudejutsu to achieve her unique brand of Gojutsu. Fudejutsu Paintbrush Techniques (筆術, Fudejutsu) are unique techniques Kogomei uses through her Kasei no Fude, or Paintbrush of Change. She uses this in combination with Honjutsu to achieve her unique brand of Gojutsu. Fūinjutsu Kogomei uses fūinjutsu mainly through her Kasei no Hon, and Kasei no Fude, and it highly skilled in its usage. She is so skilled in this particular area, that she has been known to seal the very heat Fire Release techniques are known for, making them useless. She is even capable of using her Book of Change to undo seals on the spot by uttering a simple phrase. Tools Kogomei possesses 2 unique weapons that were passed down to her from her mother. Since the age of 6, she was taught how to use her two unique weapons, the Paintbrush of Change, and the Book of Change. Paintbrush of Change Paintbrush of Change (化成の筆, Kasei no Fude) is the unique tool that belongs to Kogomei, passed down from her mother. It has the ability to "record" and "erase" and is used with the Book of Change. It is spiritually linked to the its counterpart and the user through training and has the innate ability to know the location of its user the Book at all times, via writing out the information in thin air. It possesses the ability to change its appearance as well as its size to meet the current task at hand, often taking the appearance and size of earrings when not in use. When disguised as a weapon, it takes the appearance of a black and red katana. It is imbued with Yin Release and Yang Release Chakra. Book of Change Book of Change (化成の本, Kasei no Hon) is a unique tool that belongs to Kogomei, passed down from her mother. It has the ability to "bestow" and "engender" and is used with the Paintbrush of Change. It is also linked spiritually to its user as well as its counterpart, and has the innate ability to tell there the user and the Paintbrush is at all times, as well as who is currently holding it, by displaying the information on one of its blank pages. It possesses the ability to change its appearance as well as its size to meet the current task at hand, often taking the appearance and size of earrings when not in use. When disguised as a weapon, it takes the appearance of a normal katana. It is imbued with Yin Release and Yang Release chakra. Image Gallery Paintbrush of Change 2.png|Paintbrush of Change KogomeiNara3.jpg|Kogomei Nara KogomeiNara2.jpg|Kogomei Nara KogomeiNara.jpg|Kogomei Nara up close Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Jubei Yagyuu.